


Truth is...

by flowerinmygarden



Series: Simkus Stuff idk [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Christmas Fluff, Daniel & Simon (Detroit: Become Human) are Twins, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mom - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Protective Older Brothers, Romance, Single Parents, Twins, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerinmygarden/pseuds/flowerinmygarden
Summary: As Christmas comes, Simon and Daniel decide to visit their Mom in Ohio. Little did they know, Simon’s ex-boyfriend has been *somewhat* following them from Detroit… only trying to apologize, and perhaps, just perhaps, cradle in his arms just one more time.
Relationships: Carl Manfred & Markus, Daniel & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Simkus Stuff idk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978915
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The sole reason I wrote this is because I want to try writing twin brothers. The idea of Daniel and Simon are twins just wouldn't leave my head so I had to do something about it. Hope you enjoy. Happy reading!

“…Christmas is on its way and we will bring you today the juiciest celebrity gossips around…” The quiet, somewhat white noise of the female host on the TV show is accompanied by the loud sizzling sounds of meat being seared in the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Daniel groans while sitting on the sofa. He’s been watching this for almost an hour and he hardly makes sense of what he’s seeing and hearing. “Mom, do you really need to watch this?” 

Simon, on the other hand, still busy with his phone, chuckles at his brother’s constant complaints. 

“Just for a little while more, honey. Once I’m done we can watch something else.” His mom is still busy shuffling about the kitchen as she prepares dinner. It’s a week before Christmas and she’s been busy decorating the house. Of course, Simon and Daniel wouldn’t let her do this alone. So they visit her to spend the rest of the year together.

The TV show is boring as hell and even Simon hasn’t torn his eyes off his phone since they finished with the Christmas tree in the living room. Shining brightly with various colors and bells. The only thing keeping Daniel off from switching the channel is because he’s being generous. 

“…over these past few days, artists and idols alike have been bombarded by the devastating news of the passing of Carl Manfred, the legendary painter-“ At the mention of that name, Simon looked up to the TV. Then looked to his brother. They both fell silent as the host keeps sharing her condolences along with footage of Carl Manfred and his art gallery to honor his arts and memories.

Their mom placed the dinner quietly as she is also drawn into the TV screen. The three of them watch in complete silence until the host moves on to the next news.  
“Oh, that was really sad,” Daniel said. His mouth agape. Simon freezes, not a single muscle moves on his body. Perhaps the news takes longer to finally sink in. 

Their mom hums in approval. “Yes, he was such a talented man. Rest in peace...” She is about to turn her attention back to the kitchen when she realizes something. “Wait- Simon, aren’t you friends with his son?” 

Simon turns, “Yes…” he said nervously. 

“What’s his name again? Oh, I don’t remember… You brought him here once!” She taps her finger onto her forehead as she makes a hard frown. 

“Markus,” Daniel replies. He walks toward the dining table to inspect the freshly cooked food. “And he was Simon’s boyfriend.”

Daniel feels a deathly glare and a scowl from his brother after he said that. He just giggles innocently. There’s a slight shock painted on the mom’s face as she stares at Simon with disbelief. “Well, you should go call or meet him right now and ask how he’s been doing! Such a poor boy…” she pouts. 

“Mom, we broke up like, a year ago!” Simon snaps back. He wants to give his brother the finger as Daniel grins. “And besides, I can’t meet him right now, he’s in Detroit.”

She walks back to the kitchen to grab some plates. “Oh, come on, Simon. You can’t give him the cold shoulder now, even as an ex-lover. The least you could do is maybe give him a text or call him.” 

The sigh that escapes Simon is a little bit more exaggerated than he intended. “Fine, I’ll talk to him later.”  
\--

The snow thickens as more days pass. Daniel muses through the streets whilst reading the ingredients his mom needs for next week’s grand dinner. White smokes spew from his mouth and nose as he breathes, and it’s getting irritating. Daniel puts his hands inside the coat pockets, tightening his scarf, and curses the cold weather under his breath. 

Grocery stores are getting crowded. People want to prepare their best meals for families and friends. Kids outside throwing snowballs. Christmas decorations all over the place. If Daniel were still a kid and he’s here with Simon, it would be like old times when Mom took them grocery shopping for the first time they could walk.

Tomatoes and other vegetables are checked from the list after Daniel neatly place them inside the shopping basket. However, he furrows when he reads new sauce pan on the list. This place is big enough for domestic appliances yet he hasn’t seen any cooking equipment the past hour he has been circling the shop. 

As he tucks the list back into his coat and turns around, he bumps into a tall young man dressed in a fancy grey coat and expensive-looking pair of shoes. He looks familiar. And when Daniel looks up, it’s definitely who he was expecting, yet still a bit surprised.

“Simon,” the guy whispers. Why the hell is he whispering? He puts back potato and looks straight at Daniel. The lingering gaze is somewhat unnerving. “Simon… It’s you. You look different.” 

Daniel scowls, a hand on his hip. “Damn right I am.” He looks around, somehow making sure his brother isn’t here to see this. “What the hell are you doing here, Markus?”

The emphasized syllables at the end were a bit unnecessary. Markus’s eyes narrow and Daniel can sense he visibly shrinks in embarrassment. “Didn’t mean to upset you. I didn’t think I’d see you here.” 

“Come on, Sherlock. I’m not that dumb. You know where I live.” He pauses, waiting for Markus to step up his game. When he realizes Markus goes a little bit distraught, Daniel starts again. “Or is my brother leaving gives you amnesia?”

There’s an uneasiness hanging heavy in the air as Markus thinks for an answer. “No- I mean, I did come to your house, I’m just-“ he narrows his eyes again. A finger points to Daniel cautiously. “Wait, you’re not-“ he sighs with exasperation. “You’re Daniel…” 

Despite the slight height difference, seeing Markus at a loss for words make Daniel feel taller. “Surprise,” he said with zero enthusiasm.

“Sorry.”

“You haven’t answered my question. What are you doing here?”

The slight pause making the atmosphere somehow more awkward than before. “Don’t I deserve a talk with your brother?”

“You don’t deserve anything,” Daniel sneers. “Don’t expect me to forget what you had done to him.”

Markus is defeated once again. Daniel had created a barrier between him and Simon, that after leaving it for one year somehow making it even stronger. Mistakes were made and Markus had worked hard to make up for it, but trust isn’t to be gained easily to these brothers. “I guess there’s no way of talking you out of this, isn’t there?”

The blond shrugs. “Probably not but my brother might,” he stares to the ground somewhat guiltily. “If he sees you, you might ruin his Christmas. So, I suggest you stay low… for now.” He speaks softer now. What Markus is going through won’t be easy, Daniel just realized. He just lost his father. Maybe he could be a little bit more sympathetic from now. 

“Would you…” Markus starts, his face contorts with pain and winces when he couldn’t finish his sentence properly. At some point there Daniel was preparing for a mental breakdown or a sudden cry, but the man keeps his composure. “Would you tell him that… I said hi?” 

Daniel’s nods are unsure but certainly apologetic. He honestly doesn’t know what he should say to Simon. 

“…Thanks.” Markus smiles briefly before walks past him and goes about his business.

That conversation was horrible. Daniel’s chest churns in disgust. 

He shakes off the thoughts and continues his quest searching for a saucepan.  
\--

During his journey home, Daniel is constantly thinking about that brief exchange, trying to make more sense of it. Markus has driven to Ohio a few days after his father’s death… perhaps to clear his mind or just aimless wandering. Either way, he certainly looks prepared, and judging by how he finds Markus at a grocery store, he might plan to stay for a few days or weeks.

But still, what should I say to Simon? He thinks. He doesn’t want to make his brother upset by the news. Or should he just stay quiet and pretend he didn’t have any encounter with Markus at all? 

I shouldn’t lie to him. That much is true, but he knows Simon would have a hard time to swallow the truth. Sometime later as he crosses the road and heads to the residence, Daniel decides to just curse the bad blood between them. Why should their relationship be so complicated? Now that Markus is here, probably nearby, it’s getting even harder.

When he arrives home, he sees Simon and Mom playing cards. Talking, laughing, looking cute, and content. Can’t ruin his day now, he thinks. Damn right he wouldn’t, what brother would Simon think he is? So he walks in and greets. His mom gives him a kiss on the forehead as she thanks him for doing the groceries. She looks impressed by the saucepan he bought as if she has been wanting to buy this all her life. Daniel grins and hugs his Mom, before going upstairs to change.  
\--

The twins retreat to their room after an unexpectedly late dinner. It’s 9 am after they get comfy in their pajamas. The room is exactly as they left it when they were teens, before starting their journeys as college students. One room big enough to fit two twins, with two separate beds and two separate personalities. Daniel’s side is filled with sports posters and flashy, energetic exotic car pictures. Meanwhile, Simon’s side is full of band posters and various photographs he took when he was still in high school.

Reminiscing their teen life, brought a smile to Simon’s face.

Even though the lights are out, both can still see each other, somehow. Simon is laying on his side, facing his brother. While Daniel stares at the ceiling. Daniel thinks it’s time to let it out. Just talk and it would probably go away faster than he thinks. Simon is not the old Simon when he got his first heartbreak. He’s older now. “Si, I need to tell you something.”

“Yeah?”

Before dropping the bomb, Daniel thinks it’s better to face him and stare. “I met Markus today,” he said it so quietly, even doubts Simon heard it correctly. But he continues anyway. “At the grocery store.”

The long pause from Simon makes Daniel uncomfortable. “What did he say?”

“He said hi.”

At that, Simon laughs. He wipes his forehead and sighs. “Oh, I knew it.”

It takes Daniel a moment to realize what he just said. “What, you knew he’s stalking you?”

“No, he’s not stalking me,” Simon faces his brother again. “Before we left Detroit I did tell him we’re visiting Mom and, well, he’s been here before and I guess he just took the hint.” 

Daniel chuckles. So maybe Markus isn’t as creepy as he thought earlier. “Do you think he wants to get back to you?” 

The tiredness in Simon’s tone is clear. He’s getting sleepy from these talks. “I think he’s just… lonely.” He shrugs. “I mean, give him a break, Dan. He just lost his Dad.” 

“You’re right,” Daniel agrees. He closes his eyes and remembers that awful conversation he had. “I might have been pretty rough on him.” 

The silence between them is strangely comforting. “If he were trying to get back, would you… accept him?” 

Simon shrugs again. “He’s not a douchebag, Dan.” Hearing those words from his brother made Daniel snorts back a laugh. “We’re not kids. I’ve forgiven him. We talked it out. He’s no longer a problem but… I think I’ve no more feelings for him.” 

Right. They’ve been together for what, four or five years, since college started? There’s no way he’s not bored. “Still shitty that you got cheated on,” Daniel said.

“Yeah, well.” Simon lets out a long sigh. “People make mistakes and he admitted it. Besides, he was quite drunk and high. The next thing I know, I was already chugging ten beers. Can't say I'm better than him.” 

At least you didn't cheat, Daniel thinks. But then he giggles. He remembers clearly when they went to a party after a heartbreak and how Simon got drunk. The hangover lasted for too many hours and he was vomiting everywhere. Definitely wasn’t born for alcohol. 

“I think I should see him,” Simon said flatly. His eyes twinkle underneath the moonlight coming in from the window between their beds. “Just to talk.”

“Whatever works for you, I guess.” Daniel turns to his sleeping stance and covers himself with the blanket even higher. 

“Good night, Daniel.” 

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may turn out to be that generic RomCom fiction, but hey if that's not your style then that's okay. I'm no expert when it comes to romance stuff too, LOL. 
> 
> Anyway, I've planned it to be two chapters long. Next update will be a few days later or next week, not so sure. Comment or kudos if you liked it! Cheers. Oh, and next chapter would be a lil bit more lovey-dovey.
> 
> (Also Daniel is the older twin because, why not.)


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast next day was a simple ham sandwich topped with melted cheese and some mayonnaise dip. A classic. Eating it with family is even better.

“So, how’s your boyfriend?” Mom suddenly asked.

At the question, Simon sighs, while Daniel just smirks. “My _ex-boyfriend,”_ he corrects. “And can we not talk about this? He just lost his Dad a week ago, like, show some respect.”

“You’re right, sorry.” But then there’s an expression of utter disbelief as his Mom chews the sandwich. “But seriously, though, Simon? He’s the son of one of the most prestigious men in Detroit. Of course everyone’s curious about how you got into his pants.”

Simon almost chokes. He feels heat rise to his cheeks while both Daniel and Mom giggle in triumph. “We are _not_ talking about this.”

“Why didn’t you tell me he was your boyfriend all along? Moms don’t deserve this _secrecy.”_ She starts again, obviously trying to make his son even more embarrassed.

“Because that’s what Moms gonna do!” He almost yells but the sandwich prevents him to go louder. Hearing his responses only make his Mom even more jovial.

“Hm, what happened between you two, anyway?” She asks further, not paying any heed to his answers.

Then Simon goes quiet. “It’s… private.”

She pouts mockingly but her voice smooth and assuring. “Aw, cheer up, buttercup. I know, I know, boys like that are _seriously_ irresistible. Besides, I’ll admit: he _is_ pretty handsome.” Then she smiles softly. “But whoever it is, I just want you to be happy. Okay? Now, I think he needs more love and support from _you._ You were close.”

The three continue their breakfast peacefully before Simon readies himself to go and meet Markus. Not to reopen old wounds but to mend them even further. And who knows, maybe regain back the trust that was lost. Simon is willing to give a second chance.

\--

The text between the two distant lovebirds were short, brief, and straightforward. No more flatteries and compliments like they used to. Probably for the best. The tension between them has faded away, and both know why. The two agreed to meet at the town square to stare at Santa Clauses, fountains, and maybe go for a warming brunch.

A decent day it has been, so far. Markus arrives first and has reserved an outdoor table at a nearby small café. He looks taller than Simon remembers. Perhaps because of the beige coat and the brown loafers. Or maybe because the thick scarf that wraps around his neck, cradling him with such elegance and warmth. He always dresses nicely, on almost every occasion Simon knows. This man knows how to dress to impress.

Meanwhile, Simon shows up with a navy blue beanie that covers his blond locks from the snow. A dark green bomber jacket, black cargo pants, and white sneakers. He needs to rethink his winter outfit choices when he meets Markus next time.

If there is a next time.

“Simon,” Markus greets. His tone is full of endearment.

“Hey,” his ex-lover steps forward. Simon wanted to say his name – he wanted to say it so dearly – it hangs right at the tip of his tongue. But everything stops once Markus pulls him into a tight embrace.

How he longs for this, yearning for the touch. So warm, so familiar. Simon feels butterflies in his stomach, surprised at how he missed this. He reciprocates the hug, forming a little cocoon of warmth underneath the snow so cold. They breathe at each other’s shoulders until finally letting go.

The smile on Markus’s face is disturbingly troubled, and Simon finds himself staring at him like a moron.

“Come, sit.” The gentleman offers Simon the seat. After Simon sits comfortably, Markus spins around and takes a seat right across him. Seeing each other this close has never been terrifying – and wonderful at the same time.

“I’ve missed you.” Markus starts. His voice low and comforting. He fidgets his fingers nervously at the table.

Simon does not reply. He only nods and smiles politely. “I hope you’re doing okay.”

Then Markus chuckles as he holds back a grin full of pity. “I take it you’ve heard the news?”

“It’s all over the news,” Simon replies, almost without a pause.

The scarf that was wrapped neatly across his neck now loosens a bit. He straightens his back and steadies his shoulders. Then, a long sigh and a brief hum. “Flattered to hear that.” He tries to smile but fails. He doesn’t want to stare Simon into the eyes.

“Markus…” he finally says it. Simon scoots closer to inspect him further. He slides his fingers gingerly across Markus’s, who are already trembling. They don’t face each other, yet from his stance, Simon knows Markus is holding back a tear. “I’m really sorry for your loss. You don’t have to face this alone.”

They once loved each other. They once embraced under countless moonlights and summer suns, declaring their endless compassions. Yet somehow these sincere touches don’t mean the same as they used to. Markus tightens their hands together as he puts another palm to secure the place. He lifts Simon’s hand and kiss his knuckles with such fervor, Simon almost cries at the sheer passion. “You know I never meant to hurt you,” he whispers.

“I know.” The brevity scares him.

Slowly, they loosen the grip. Markus stares, they both stay silent, waiting for the other to start talking. Absentmindedly, Markus strokes his thumb across Simon’s knuckles, feeling the smooth skin. He remembers how captivated he was when Simon first dared to hold his hand. But the past is the past. “You don’t…” he pauses to catch a breath. “You don’t love me anymore.”

It sounded like a question, but it wasn’t. Again, Simon does not answer. He doesn’t even nod or shake his head. He honestly doesn’t know what to do or say. He doesn’t want to lie either way. “Markus,” he calls one more time. Their fingers brush, like a lighter that sparks a fire that long has been suppressed. “What we had was special. You know I’ll always care for you.”

Markus’s shoulders droop as if a very heavy burden has been lifted. Then he narrows his eyes, not of suspicion, but of curiosity. “Was there… someone else?”

“No.”

After several nods, Markus braves himself to look up again. “I guess this hasn’t been your most cheerful Christmas, then?”

“Don’t say that,” Simon smiles sweetly. “It’s always good to see you.” And it was the truth.

They stare silently again. “I met your brother, by the way.” 

“He told me.” Simon chuckles. “He wasn’t very nice to you?”

Markus is now more relaxed. He shifts in his seat and adjusts the collars of his coat. “I’ve seen worse.”

“I think you should go meet him and hear what he has to say about it.”

“Eh.” Markus shrugs. His face is playful. “Daniel was just being Daniel. He always gives the snarkiest comments. You twins have your own charms.”

It surprises Simon how much they know of each other. Markus and the twins have spent time together until he finally feels like a part of the family. Sometimes he forgets that they’ve been together for almost five years. Breaking this forged path has never been easy to deal with. Countless denials, apologies, and emotionless lovemakings, the spark and intimacy were not there anymore. The magic was gone.

And so they’ve decided to end it. A year later, both know they wouldn’t get over this so quickly. Or maybe, it has never been entirely broken after all.

“Come over,” Simon said. Abruptly.

“Sorry?”

“Come over to my place, you’re invited,” he explained. Once more, their hands entwine with each other. “My mom wants to see you.”

\--

They arrive at Simon’s house shortly after. The obvious car engine sounds startle Daniel and he walks straight up to the front door. When he sees his brother and Markus steps out of the car, Daniel greets them with a frown while mouthing _‘what the hell is this?’_ but then he decides to calm down and stay quiet.

“Mom, Simon’s home.”

She steps out from the house, exclaiming a little ‘oh’ when she sees another gentleman beside Simon. Then she smiles, welcoming. “Markus? Good to see you, dear.” She gives him a brief hug. Markus is a lot taller than her but that never stopped her. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? I would’ve prepared you a gift!”

“It’s okay, ma’am. I’m just here to pay a visit.” Just the same, old, polite Markus.

“Ah, come in, come in! Get yourself warm, make yourself at home,” she scoots to the side to make way for both Markus and Simon to step inside. “Come, cookies are inside.”

Before the family return inside, Simon feels a grip on his arm. His mom speaks in a hushed voice, so close to his ear. “He’s a fine boy, Simon. I hope there’s nothing ugly happening between you two.” She pinches his cheek.

“Well, no. I mean- yes, but… nothing serious, okay? Let’s just go inside.”

Markus decides to stay until noon for dinner. Not only because it’s warm and comfortable and the house smells good, but also because he couldn’t resist to be separated from the twins anytime soon, especially Simon. They went back to their usual self, talking and laughing, like friends. Eating freshly baked cookies and drinking hot chocolate. At this point, mom practically begs him to stay because she had cooked something extra for dinner.

Dinner is heartwarming and wholly. Markus feels like he’s back in the family. For countless days he has been preparing and dealing with a loss in his life, his own and only father. The loneliness is unhealthy and he is very grateful that Simon is willing to see each other again. Simon is much quieter than usual, but his mom is the most talkative in the group. She is mostly curious about their past relationship and how it went (minus the breaking up part). At first, Simon was a bit uncomfortable discussing it, but later he treats it as a legacy and a memory that is too precious to forget.

As the day gets darker and the moonlight and the stars light up the sky, it’s time for Markus to depart. It has been an amazing day and they had their bellies full. The two past lovers talk before they say goodbyes, just in front of Simon’s front yard that’s heading to Markus’s car.

But then, a voice calls. “Markus,” Daniel said. He’s wearing a striped polo shirt and a pair of training pants. He’s wrapping himself from the cold, but he smiles to both men in front of him. “I, uh… I owe you an apology,” he nods. Markus and Simon stare at him. It’s getting awkward but he knows it has to be done. “I’m sorry for what I said yesterday, I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

The words were sincere. Then he continues. “You’re a good guy, Markus. You deserve to be happy.”

Markus nods in approval, accepting the apology. “Thanks, Daniel. I appreciate it.”

Then the three fall silent. “Well, take care, then. See you soon, I hope.” He steps back inside the house once he abides his brief farewell.

“I’m glad he took the time to say that,” Simon said, his eyes stare to the ground shyly.

“He’s very good with words,” Markus chuckles. Then slowly reaches for Simon’s hand to hold it firmly. “Will we see each other again?”

“Of course,” Simon replies. He stares at their awkwardly entwined fingers. It has been a long time… long time. “You’re always welcomed here.”

For a moment, they feel each other’s breaths as they get closer. Simon’s heart beats fast, heat rises to his cheeks as he glances upon Markus’s lips. He notices Markus is doing the same. They stare at each other deeply, but no one makes a move. So Simon takes a step forward, places a hand to Markus’s nape, pressing themselves close while giving a firm8 kiss to Markus’s left cheek, dangerously close to his ear. He feels Markus shudder at the touch.

He contemplates his actions for a moment, then steps back. A slight disappointment on Markus’s face. “Good night, Markus. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Simon.” With a heavy heart, he lets go of Simon’s hand, then opens the door to his car. After successfully starting the engine, they stare at each other once more, smiling. Then Markus finally drives away.

Simon watches in silence as the car begins to disappear in the distance. He exhales loudly. The thick puff of smoke coming out with his breath is his cue to get back inside.

He regrets nothing from that exchange. They’d said what they wanted. Simon is relieved. The two lovers might not get back to each other as they were before. But the foundation for this relationship was harder than they thought, as it was built with trust, friendship, and honesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right, sorry if I disappoint you, LOL. I just think this was the best ending I could come up with XD. Oh, you know the stuff when you really care for each other but it just doesn't... work, y'know. 
> 
> Ah, anyway I've got nothing against this pairing, believe me. ALSO, thank you for taking your sweet time reading this hell of a fic, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> See you later...!


End file.
